Terpenes are found in most organisms (microorganisms, animals and plants). These compounds are made up of five carbon units called isoprene units and are classified by the number of these units present in their structure. Thus monoterpenes, sesquiterpenes and diterpenes are terpenes containing 10, 15 and 20 carbon atoms respectively. Sesquiterpenes, for example, are widely found in the plant kingdom. Many sesquiterpene molecules are known for their flavor and fragrance properties and their cosmetic, medicinal and antimicrobial effects. Numerous sesquiterpene hydrocarbons and sesquiterpenoids have been identified.
Biosynthetic production of terpenes involves enzymes called terpene synthases. Sesquiterpene synthases are present in the plant kingdom and use the substrate farnesyl pyrophosphate (FPP) but they have different product profiles. Genes and cDNAs encoding sesquiterpene synthases have been cloned and the corresponding recombinant enzymes characterized.
Current sources for (+)-cedrol are conifers containing cedar oil. Current sources for (−)-thujopsene are conifers such as Juniperus cedrus and Thujopsis dolabrata. 